


It's Not a Joke

by Triskel_Samulet



Series: Holiday Kisses and Holiday Misses [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: April Fools' Day, Established Relationship, M/M, Miscommunication, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Protective Joe West, Protective Oliver Queen, Relationship Reveal, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triskel_Samulet/pseuds/Triskel_Samulet
Summary: Barry and Len are ready to tell their loved ones about their relationship. They just may not have the best timing in doing so.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Series: Holiday Kisses and Holiday Misses [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033257
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	It's Not a Joke

**Author's Note:**

> This fic definitely goes in the holiday misses category for our boys.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are welcome.

Barry stopped himself before entering Star Labs. He had called a meeting with everyone who meant something to him, but Len was coming by later so that Barry would have time to prepare everyone. He took a deep breath and went into the labs at human speed.

When he arrived, there were Joe, Iris, Caitlin, Cisco, Harry, Felicity, and Oliver waiting for him. Wait, Oliver?

“Ollie, what are you doing here?” Barry asked.

“Felicity said you called about some urgent matter. Thought I could help.” The archer answered.

Oh this was bad. This was very, very bad.

“Um, well, it  _ is _ urgent, but not in the way you’re thinking,” Barry said as he tried, but failed to recover from the shock, “If it was something I needed help with I would have called you. It’s more of an announcement of sorts? And your presence here is not helping at all with what I need to say.”

“Wait, why can’t you say it in front of Oliver?” Felicity asked, “I tell him everything anyway. I mean, I have no brain to mouth filter so it’s not like I really have a choice over who hears what.”

“It’s not so much that he can’t know, it’s just…” As Barry trailed off he had an idea of how to fix this.

He zipped around the room taking away any weapons Oliver brought as well as anything in the room he could possibly turn into a weapon.

“There, that should do it. All ready now.”

Oliver looked around the room and glared at Barry when he realized what he had done.

“You’re scaring us, Bare. What’s going on?” Joe asked.

“Ok, so about that-”

Just then, the alarm started blaring. Cisco was immediately at the computers looking for the source of the problem.

“We’ve got Captain Cold incoming!” He announced.

“Can I have my weapons back now?” Oliver practically seethed.

“No. This is exactly why you couldn’t have the weapons,” Barry tried to explain, “Cisco, can you turn the alarm off? He’s not breaking in.”

“That’s Snart you’re talking about, Barry? I know you have faith in him, but he’s invading The Flash’s hideout!” Joe shouted.

“He’s not invading if I invited him here.”

It wasn’t like Len to be early, so Barry glanced at the clock and realized he had been late (again) and Oliver provided too much of a distraction to say anything productive.

“Look, before Len gets here I have to tell you all something. We’ve been seeing each other since Valentine’s day and it’s been going really well. We’ve worked out the whole ‘hero/villain’ thing. He makes me happy and I make him happy, so no death threats,” Barry looked pointedly at Joe, “No impaling him with whatever makeshift weapon happens to be near,” He turned his look to Oliver, “No spying on him through your super hacking skills,” Felicity and Cisco, “And no reporter sleuthing.” Iris.

Out of everyone, Cisco seemed the least put out by the news, probably because he had that flirtationship with Lisa. But suddenly, the mood changed when Iris started laughing. It was at that moment that Len made his grand entrance.

“Looks like I missed all the fun parts if Miss West is laughing like that.”

Cisco glanced down at his computer and then he, too, started laughing. Pretty soon, the entire group was laughing.

“You know, while I enjoy this reaction over everyone killing each other, what gives?” Barry asked.

“That was a good one, Barry,” Caitlin commented, “And getting Snart to actually show up and participate in this was just the icing on the cake.”

“What cake? What are you talking about?”

“You don’t need to keep it up, Bare,” Joe said, “We’ve all caught on to your little prank. Almost gave me a heart attack.”

“What prank?”

“Whatever they think it is, I’m not sticking around to be mocked,” Len said, “We still need to talk to Mick and Lisa, you coming?”

“Yeah. It’s just a bit too strange for me here. Want a ride?”

Before Len could answer, Barry swept him up in his arms and ran in the general direction of the warehouse where they were meeting Len’s family. Neither of them heard the sounds of laughter echoing behind them.

Barry stopped a few blocks before the warehouse to make sure Lisa or Mick didn’t see him use his abilities. They may be revealing that Len was dating a CSI, but they definitely weren’t revealing that he was dating The Flash.

They walked in, hand-in-hand, and Mick barely glanced up and the couple. Lisa, on the other hand, had a grin on her face and her eyes were lighting up.

“Who is this cutie, where did you find him, and how can I get one of mine own?”

“This is Barry, we met at Saints and Sinners, and no, you cannot have one of your own.” Len responded.

Lisa looked Barry up and down, “You look familiar. Have we met before?”

This was where things got tricky, because Lisa  _ had _ met Barry before  _ as Barry _ . But if she knew about his connection to Cisco, she might put two and two together and figure out he’s The Flash. He and Len had planned for this, of course, but it still made him nervous that she could get close before he was ready for her to know.

“I think I would have remembered you if I had,” Barry said, “If only I had met you first, then I would be surrounded by your beauty all the time instead of Len’s stupid puns.”

“My puns aren’t stupid.” Len muttered. 

Barry gave him a kiss on the cheek as reassurance that he wouldn’t leave him for his sister and then they sat down and just hung out with Mick and Lisa. It was a lot of fun and so much easier than telling his family had been. It was probably because they didn’t know about the whole enemies thing, but it was still okay. It was nice to just be seen as Len and Barry instead of Captain Cold and The Flash.

“I’m glad you found someone,” Mick commented, “I thought you would be pining after The Flash forever. Does this mean we get to go back to real jobs now?”

“No, because I’m a CSI. I’d rather have my boyfriend do these big, pointless battles with The Flash then be out there hurting people.”

Lisa snorted, “So you’d rather he be flirting instead?”

“As long as he comes home to me when he’s all hot and bothered, I think I could live with it.”

He and Len exchanged a look. Yeah, there was no way they were giving up the public flirting.

Mick let out a full belly laugh, “Good one, that almost got me. Just let me know when the plans change.”

Barry and Len went home (yes, home for both of them because Len spent more night there than not) in a haze of confusion. First they were confused my Barry’s family’s reaction, but Mick’s last comment had them confused, too. Why did everyone assume they were joking?

They both started getting ready for bed when Barry realized the desk calendar was wrong. He had forgotten to change the month. He pulled away March to reveal the month of April.

April. It was the first day of April. They decided to reveal their relationship on freaking April Fools Day! No wonder everyone thought they were joking!

“Hey, Len? I think we’re going to have to come out again.”

Len walked in from the bathroom and looked at the calendar, “God damn it.”


End file.
